Your Mine And I'm Yours GTOP Ver
by KeiLee's World
Summary: No Summary... Remake dari FF dengan Cast Haehyuk dengan sedikit perubahan, spesial buat ulang tahun uri cutie leader, Kwon Jiypung... Saenggil Chukkae Hamnida, Ji hyung...


**Your Mine And I'm Yours**

 **Author : KeiLee**

 **Main Cast : GTOP (TOP x GD)**

 **Disclaimer : mereka berdua saling memiliki!**

 **Genre : bebas. Suka-suka anda.**

 **Rate : T as always.**

 **Warning : Yaoi. DLDR. Typo (s).**

 **Start Story**

Seorang namja manis duduk di kursi taman dengan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya layaknya seorang bocah. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sesekali terdengar umpatan dari bibir mungil semerah cherry itu.

"Aish, sebenarnya kemana dia pergi? Kenapa dia lama sekali? Dasar babo!" umpatnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah kali ini!" tambahnya dengan wajah menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Ji!" namja manis yang kita kenal sebagai Jiyoung atau biasa dipanggil Ji atau Youngie itu menoleh dan memasang wajah semenakutkan mungkin kearah namja yang berlari kearahnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya yang terlihat adalah wajah imut menggemaskan.

"Mian, Ji. Aku benar-benar ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Namja pemilik wajah tampan dan mata sendu yang kita kenal bernama Seunghyun itu berbicara dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

Bukannya menjawab, Jiyoung hanya diam menatap tajam namja didepannya. Seunghyun yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk karena mengatur nafas.

"Ji? Kau marah?" tanyanya. Dia merasa aneh melihat ekspresi Jiyoung yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Antara lucu dan –sedikit- menakutkan.

Jiyoung tetap tidak bergeming. Dia tetap menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya pada namja di depannya yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jiyoung-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Pinta Seunghyun. Dia memasang wajah memelas yang malah terlihat aneh di wajah manly-nya dan itu berhasil membuat Jiyoung makin kesal.

"Kau tahu sejak kapan aku menunggumu disini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang melihatku duduk sendirian disini? Apa kau tahu seberapa malunya aku? Apa kau tahu itu semua?" sentak Jiyoung membuat Seunghyun tersentak karena tidak biasanya Jiyoung berbicara keras padanya.

"Ji? Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan urusanku itu."

"Kau pikir semudah itu kau minta maaf? Aku menunggumu selama DUA JAM! DUA JAM, Choi Seunghyun!" teriak Jiyoung. "Aku mungkin memakluminya kalau kau pergi karena urusan kantor, tapi ini karena yeoja itu! Kau pergi dengan yeoja itu dan melupakanku! Melupakan kencan yang kau sendiri yang merencanakannya, apa aku sudah tidak ada artinya?"

"Ji? Bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar harus mengurus sesuatu dengan Sandara." Bela Seunghyun.

"Terus saja bela yeoja itu. Kurasa hubungan kita lebih baik diakhiri saja." Perkataan Jiyoung yang diucapkannya dengan tanpa beban itu berhasil membuat jantung Seunghyun berhenti berdetak.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Ji!" sentak Seunghyun.

"Aku tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Choi Seunghyun. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

"Kau pikir dengan mengakhiri hubungan ini kita berdua akan bahagia?"

"Kurasa." Jawab Jiyoung acuh.

"Untukmu. Tapi tidak untukku. Kau ingin melihtaku mati perlahan karena kau?!"

"Hah?" Jiyoung tertawa meremehkan, " Bukankah kalau hubungan ini berakhir kau bisa kencan dengan yeoja itu sepuasmu tanpa ada yang melarang."

"Ji!"

"Wae? Bahkan kau membentakku! Kurasa hubungan ini benar-benar harus berakhir."

"Ji! Berhenti. Bicara. Hal. Yang. Tidak. Masuk. Akal!"

"Sesukamu!" Jiyoung pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun dengan nafas memburu.

"Berhenti disitu atau aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan!" Jiyoung tetap berjalan mengacuhkan perintah Seunghyun.

"Kau!" Seunghyun berlari kecil mengejar langkah Jiyoung, "Benar-benar ingin kuperlakukan dengan tidak biasa rupanya." Seunghyun menarik tangan Jiyoung hingga punggungnya menabrak dadanya.

"Ya!"

Jiyoung baru saja akan meneriaki dan memaki Seunghyun sebelum sebuah kotak merah terulur didepannya. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wajah Seunghyun yang berada dekat dengannya dan memberinya isyarat seperti menyuruhnya untuk membuka kotak itu.

"Bukalah. Kau akan tahu apa urusanku setelah membuka itu."

Perlahan tangan Jiyoung bergerak membuka kotak itu dan matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada didalam.

"H-hyung?"

"Ne. Ini untukmu. Aku meminta bantuan dari Sandara untuk mencari ini. Lagipula Sandara sudah memiliki namjachingu, jadi aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengannya. Jangan salah paham lagi. Kau membuatku seperti ingin mati saat kau bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Jiyoung hanya bisa diam sampai Seunghyun membalikkan badannya.

"H-hyung?" Jiyoung sedikit melangkah mundur ketika Seunghyun berlutut di depannya.

"Di hari dimana seorang malaikat lahir. Di hari dimana seseorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup muncul di dunia. Dan dihari dimana Tuhan memintamu untuk keluar dari Surganya dan menemuiku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Betapa aku ingin menjagamu seumur hidupku. Membahagiakanmu dengan caraku sendiri. Kwon Jiyoung, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku? Menemaniku sepanjang sisa hidupku?"

Jiyoung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Perlahan dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghambur kepelukan namja tampan yang kini merentangkan tangannya menunggu pelukan darinya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau tidak tahu apa akibat dari ucapanmu itu."

"Ne. Mianhae."

"Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu, Kwon Jiyoung." Bisik Seunghyun.

"Nado. Selamanya aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

.

END

Eotte? Joha?

Ini FF udah dulu banget. Sampe di remake jadi FF Haehyuk. Mian kalo mengecewakan.

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong..


End file.
